


Miraculous Marco

by Diyce



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, M/M, On hold until season 1 is over because I want to plan it out more, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyce/pseuds/Diyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the day time I'm Marco Cheng. Just a normal boy, with a normal life, but there's something about that no one knows yet, because I have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Marco

“Stop, Manon! Give me my hat back!”  
Marco was freaking out, somehow Manon had managed to get her hands on the hat that he had been spent the past few hours working on.

“No! I want to be a designer too!”  
The little girl in her purple overalls was standing on a nice L-build cream sofa, a minute ago she had been watching a live show of the vote between two girls for the position of being the new host for the KIDZ+ channel, when she had just turned and snatched  
my newest hat design from my hands. I made a lunge for her but she bounced off the sofa right when I went for her, resulting in me being sprawled out upside down on the sofa.

“Be careful with that, I haven’t even finished it yet!” I don’t see her anywhere, then I heard soft giggling from under my sewing table and saw a dash of purple rushing off, “Give it back Manon.” I tried following her under my sewing table but all did was result in me bumping my head into the bottom of the table.

Looking around the room again I saw the window curtain sticking out ‘Well she is just a kid’ a bit relieved I sneaked over to the edge of the curtain “Ah HA!” I yanked the curtain back only to be surprised by one of Manon’s baby-dolls in a highchair, but it was wearing my hat. Outsmarted by a little girl, this is really not my day.

“I’ll vote for Mirelille.” Turning around I finally found Manon, right in the middle of the room, WITH MY CELLPHONE, how she had gotten that I have no idea.  
Walking over I snatched my phone right out of her hands “Honestly Manon, how’d you even manage to get my phone?” then she just grabbed my hat right out of my hands, again and ran off. I have got to stop letting my guard down around this girl, she’s worse than an Akuma.

“Eugh, I didn’t want to have to babysit this troublemaker again, Why can’t I just learn to say no sometimes?”  
All of the sudden I felt the slight lump that had been hiding in my shirt collar move around to peek her head out. “Get back inside, Tikky, what if Manon sees you.” “It’s okay, but I think if you handle that naughty kid one more day, you might be able to handle any villain with no problems.”

I grinned at hearing that, I hadn’t been moonlighting as Ladybug for long, but Tikky has been wonderful with her training. My first few transformations had been disorienting, after all losing several inches of height, gaining a new body with a completely different set of hormones, along with increased strength and flexibility isn’t something most people have to learn how to deal with, but I’d finally gotten adjusted to becoming Ladybug and aside for the first few seconds after the transformation I can manage pretty well.

*Ding-dong*  
Great, there goes the doorbell, that’s exactly what I needed right now.  
Walking across the slightly disheveled living room, Manon had definitely made her mark, I managed to get to the door without any issue. Opening the door I saw none other than my best friend.

“Alya?”

“MARCO, Guess what? I’ve got big news for you! Can you guess who’s having a photo-shoot in the park today!?”  
Not wasting a second Alya’s already shoving her phone into my face, and I get a full view of behind the scenes picture of Adrien posing on the fountain at the park just a few blocks down from my house.  
I’ll be the first to admit I have a bit of a problem, I’ve always been a fan of the Agreste fashion label, a good bit of my inspiration has come from their designs, and it’s hard to miss one of the greatest designer brands in Paris. I’d been following the Agreste label for a while, which means I’ve been following Adrien for a while. He has been modeling the children’s line of his father’s brand for years, and not only that but at the start of the school year he actually joined our class. I’ve been love struck since. He’s always so cool and collected, he’s one of the smartest guys in class, and not only that but he’s just so nice and encouraging. I’ve been head over heels for him since the first week of class.

“Adrien’s having a photo-shoot at the park? Now?”  
“Oh, I’m so nervous. What should I say to him after he sees me, if he sees me? Maybe I shouldn’t go at all. Yeah, I’ll just stay here and work on my new hat.”  
All that being said, despite it being almost two months since he started class with us, I haven’t managed to say a full sentence to him. Whenever he looks at me I turn into a nervous stuttering mess. The beautiful green eyed blond boy, who stood a full head shorter than me, had me so mixed up I couldn’t even think in his presence. It’s kind of sad how absolutely into him I am.

“Oh, just be your usual self, you know, nervous, stuttering, and waving your arms around like a madman.”

“You’re not helping Alya, I end up making myself look ridiculous every time he looks at me.”  
Feeling two little arms push between my legs, I realized I had completely forgotten about Manon for a minute. “Who is she?” So now she’s pulling the shy act? Well I guess she is a kid, no matter how much trouble she causes. “Well, who are you then?”

“This is Manon, daughter of my mother’s friend, and I’m supposed to be taking care of her for the day.”  
“Oh what should I do, I might miss Adrien at the park!”

“I can tell you didn’t want to get stuck on babysitting duty”

“That’s not true, I just didn’t want to refuse…you’re right. I just can’t say no, they needed me to babysit today, and you know I have problems saying ‘no’ sometimes.”

“Try all the time. Well luckily for you, you have a wonderful friend right in front of you, who just so happens to have several younger siblings.”

“Thanks for offering, but I’ll look out for her. I’d feel guilty if I left her all to you. She’s a real…angel.”  
Suddenly the sound of dishes crashing to the ground broke us out of our conversation, I turned and Manon was jumping onto the sofa with a pasta drain on her head, and waving two pots in the air. I jumped over the couch to give chase.

“I’m telling you, I know how to deal with kids. You should let her get you so riled up.”

Once again Manon appeared behind my legs and asked “Who is she?”

Alya broke in saying “I’m a magical unicorn from Nespar Kingdom. Right now I’m disguising myself as a normal pretty girl, though. I can grant you any wish you want. Only if you’ll be a good little girl for me.”  
Alya finished her fairytale by booping Manon on her nose.

“That’s a lie” Well I hadn’t expected her to buy it, but that’s a bit blunt. “Really?” Or I guess it did work?  
Suddenly Alya grabbed Manon, swung the girl over her head, spun her around and tossed her onto my right onto my shoulders. “Hold on tight Manon. Come on Marco, let’s get a move on, Adrien won’t be at the park forever.”  
_  
We ended up running most of the way to the park, then stopping to walk at the entrance so I could maybe get my heart rate down and not look like a sweaty mess when Adrien sees me.

Walking towards the center of the park, and catching my breath a bit I looked around and saw him, posing by the fountain.  
“AHH, there he is!” I shouted whilst grabbing Alya and ducking behind a nearby tree, and almost knocking Manon off of my shoulders in the process. I placed her on the ground and peeked past the side of the tree.  
“Okay, let’s pretend that we’re just passing by. Casually.”

“And then?”

“Then…I’ll ask him to have some fruit smoothies together after his work is done. Ah no wait, what if he hates smoothies? What if he’s on a special diet?”

“Stop worrying about if he’s dieting. Let’s just start with casually passing by and having smoothies first.”

“Right, let’s do this!”

This is a disaster. From the edge of my vision I could see the photographer jumping around, almost as much as Manon, and I think I heard him say something about starving eyes? But I’m walking like a robot almost, just being this close to him and thinking about possibly asking him out for a smoothie has got me so wound up I can’t even walk properly. OH my jeans, maybe I should have changed them? They’re my standard black with pink stripes but I usually wear this style to school, maybe I should change up my weekend wear, what if he thinks that they’re tacky!?

“G-get it together …Urrr ..Just calmly walk by ..Causally.”

“Well, he can’t even see you.”

“What?”

I looked over and sure enough, he was posed facing the camera, not moving. I should I walked behind the Camera man. Of course he’s not going to be looking away from the camera, what was I thinking walking behind him. What if I ruined his shot!?

“Okay, new plan walk back the way we came and go behind the camera man.”  
I started pushing Alya and Manon back the way be came, but before I even took three step I saw Adrien turn and look at us. I froze, what does this look like, is he mad we’re behind him, oh HE’S WAVING AT ME!

“Did you see that!? He waved at me!”  
I plant a huge smile on my face, which ends up looking awkward and forced, and wave back.

“Yeah, but what’s the big deal? He’s your classmate. At least you’d have to say hello to him.”  
Alya smacked my hand down, I hadn’t even realized I was still waving, thank you for saving me Alya, you’re truly a great friend. When Adrien and I have our wedding I’ll make sure that you’re my best-man.  
_  
We ended up off to the side watching Adrien during his photoshoot. It was mesmerizing watching him go through his poses with the photographer. It was a bit disappointing that he was wearing the outfit that he usually wears to school, you’d think that since there’s a photoshoot they’d have several outfits for him to wear but I guess his dad’s really trying to push the minimal t-shirt with a short sleeve button down and jeans. Maybe the factory over produced so he wants it to sell fast when it hits the shelves? Honestly Adrien’s just so amazing, he’s keeping his posture perfect through this whole thing. I don’t think I could sit that perfectly still while a man in distractingly bright pants kept moving around me taking pictures from every angle.

…Alya just shut my jaw, and I don’t think I’ve blinked for the past minute.

Then Manon started tugging on my arm. “Marco, I want that Mireille balloon. Come on, MARCO!”

“Who’s that? Can’t you stay quiet?”

Looking over I saw that the photographer was looking pretty unhappy with us, and the assistant/bodyguard, who was rather large and intimidating in every sense of the word was walking towards us.

“I want that. Please” Monon was shouting whist pointing at a balloon.

Alya rushed over to Manon, who was yanking on my let, saying “Okay, let’s go sweetie. I’ll buy it for you.”

Manon JUMPED AND LATCHED HERSELF ONTO MY THIGH saying “No! I want to go with Marco!”

Looking up I saw two really ticked off older guys, one of which I was starting to feel a bit intimidated by, and Adrien out of the corner of my eye. I was ruining his shooting, I hope he’s not to mad about this, I shouldn’t have even bothered coming to the park.

“Alright Manon, I’m the one taking care of you after all.”  
I started walking, incredibly awkwardly mind you, after all you can’t move to smoothly with a fortyish pound weight attached to your upper thigh.

“Marco, wait up!”  
_  
“There are you happy now?”

“Marco, I want to go on the marry-go-round.” Manon said, right before taking off, before I had even finished paying for her balloon.

“Oh, no no no, next time. I have to get back to Adrien.”

“But you promised me. Don’t you keep your promises?”  
When did I ever promise anything about the marry-go-round all I said was that we were going to the park? Oh, she’s giving me that disappointed look, THIS IS WHY I CAN’T DEAL WITH KIDS WELL.

“Come on Manon, please don’t look at me like that. You know that’s my weakness.”  
I really regret letting her find out about my issues with watching people, especially children, cry. Ohhhh, now he’s starting to tear up. What do I do?

“Let’s go!” She grabbed my hand and started running, and I kind of gave up right there. I can’t say no to her. Just like how I couldn’t say no to my parents when they asked if I could watch her. Just like how I couldn’t say no to her mother when she asked if I was sure I’d watch her today. Just like I couldn’t say to Alya when I wasn’t sure if we should have come to the park. This whole day has been a disaster.  
_  
“Alright Manon, UP WE GO!” We had made it to the marry-go-round, and Manon had finally chosen what animal or other form of transportation to ride, that submarine was really a nice touch on the marry-go-round. She had of course chosen Unicorn, and made did this thing have a horrifying horn, it was half as long as I am tall, and looked like it could kill a man.

Suddenly Alya ran up panting.

“MARCO, they needed a girl to be Adrien’s partner, but I convinced them I wasn’t feeling well and convinced them that having another guy posing with him would set off the his shots.”

“Really!?” I’m going to be modeling with Adrien! Can I even model? Adrien wants to model with me!? He thinks I’m dressed well enough to model with him? For his dad’s company? This settles it I’m buying 4 more pairs of these jeans and wearing them every day!

“Is he your boyfriend or something?”  
“Ah, um, no, no he isn’t. I really wish he was though…but, no. I don’t even know if he’s gay, or bi, bi would be nice, or he could be pansexual, what if he’s asexual? Maybe he’s asexual but wants a platonic life partner! I could do that!

“Stop rambling, what are you waiting for? Go to him!”

“Thank you Alya, you’re the best! Can you keep an eye on Manon for me?”

“Of course, now stop wasting time and go!”

“You’re amazing Alya, I don’t know where I’d be without you!”

“Go to your Prince. I’ll take care of her. You’d be at home chasing a little girl who a nabbed your hat, that’s where you’d be. GO.”  
She was literally waving me off now whilst mounting her unicorn with Manon.

“No, Marco told me we’d play together.”

Alya started going off on her unicorn rant again and I took the chance to dash off. I can’t believe this, I’m going to be together with Adrien, modeling. I’LL HAVE PHOTOS OF US together on the fountain, the world will see us together! I’ll get modeling experience, I might even learn a bit about how to deal with modeling my own designs! This is going to be the second best thing that’s ever happened to me!

“KYAAAA!”

I heard a woman shouting and turned around, I saw people looking in the sky, glancing up I saw a girl with a dark umbrella and deep purple dress, an Akuma. She pulled her arm back and swung her umbrella like a bat. An enormous gust of ice cold wind blew, knocking people off their fee and into the air. A swirling cloud formed around the marry-go-round and when it lifted the entire thing was engulfed by an icy dome. Pandemonium struck as people were running from the scene.

I need cover. Sprinting as fast as I could I vaulted over a bench and ducked down. “I need to transform, Tikky!” Tikky flew out of my drawstring bag and merged into my miraculous.

“Transformation Ladybug!”  
It had taken some getting used to, feeling my whole skeletal structure change, my organs moving, growing some new ones and losing others, it still felt odd, but also empowering. My entire body was being changed by Tikky’s magic, it was almost euphoric. After all I am the Miraculous Ladybug!  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright we’re done with Marco, next up Ladybug, and finishing out episode one! So this is a bit of the spur of the moment thing. I have almost zero writing experience, and I haven’t written a fic since 2008 so expect my writing style to change as the story progresses.  
> If you would like to give me any advice please feel free to do so, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Alright I didn't know Ao3 did the format thing, I fixed most of it. 
> 
> Marco is going to deviate more from Maranette as the story goes on. If you catch me typing Maranette instead of Marco please let me know.
> 
> marcoladybugcheng.tumblr.com


End file.
